Ash Dragon
The Ash Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Lightning and Plant elements. It's main element is Lightning. Appearance The ash dragon's skin is sooty black with pale ash gray on the underbelly and wing membranes. Its eyes bulge out in opposite directions. Abilities Weapons Ash dragons attack ferociously with their sharp claws and hooked beaks. They are a bit cowardly though, and easy to scare away. Their tails are whip like, but mainly used by the dominant dragons in a pack to keep the subordinates in order. Defenses Few creatures attack an ash dragon pack, because they are social like their plant ancestors, rather than solitary like their lightning ancestors. Other Abilities Ash dragons have (ironically enough) excellent eyesight, and a great sense of smell. Though they appear awkward in flight, they actually are very fast and powerful, due to their lightning ancestry. Breath Weapon Ash dragons breathe a stream of electricity powerful enough to knock a wizard unconscious. Weaknesses Ash dragons are too curious and will often eat anything, leading to them being easily poisoned whether on accident or on purpose. Habitat Regions Ash dragons may be found from The Great Forest to Mount Python and almost anywhere inbetween. Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet Ash dragons will eat basically anything. They will try to hunt anything that moves, and eat just about any plant. They often eat things as tough as cacti and tree bark. They also try to eat any object they can't identify; once it's been through their digestive system, they usually have a very good idea of what it is and where it came from. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Ash dragons are often amiable, but easily provoked. They will fight at the drop of a hat and if startled they can lash out suddenly with their talons. Social Order Ash dragons hunt in packs. These packs are often disorderly and there is a lot of fighting and squabbling between the members. Relationship to Wizards When most wizards encounter an ash dragon in the wild, they will usually run away due to its unusual look. However, if given the chance, ash dragons can be quite friendly to humans. Wizards themselves are too big to be considered prey, but keep in mind you might lose your hat. DDLA has ranked them as 2 since they may attack humans who act mean to them. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery When the ash dragon was first discovered, it was thought to be a plant dragon that had encountered a fire dragon, but it was soon realized that the ash dragon was a unique species. No one knows who exactly discovered it, and its origins are murky, leading to several apocryphal stories about the origin of its characteristic look. Origin of Name TBA Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Lightning Category:Plant Category:Inhabitants of Mount Python Category:Petrivores Category:Piscivores Category:Omnivores Category:Inhabitants of the Great Forest Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble Category:DDLA Rank 2